Ryoko's Memory
by ayekaisbest
Summary: This is my first non-bash fic, I've considered the flames and this is the result.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and I won't until I am really really rich.  
  
A/N: After reviewing the many flames and criticisms I've gotten (and deserved) I have decided to create a story where Ayeka is the main character and Ryoko won't be bashed and may have a good supportive role. Despite what you may infer from the beginning this is not necessarily a romance fic(either T/A or R/Y, at least not in the present). I am trying to stay true to the OVA and I am speculating a few things that are essential for this fic to work and if you disagree I am willing to listen and look over any actual proof you may provide. First of all, I think it is entirely plausible that Kagato would have Ryoko scout out Jurai for the most important mission he sent her on and it's also possible for Ryoko to have forgotten about her scouting even if she did have full control of herself for a few reasons; she probably has something like a very severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome which can cause someone to lose any memory associated with the traumatic experience i.e. Jurai and her time with Yosho, also, her time in the cave may have caused her to experience temporary insanity during the centuries before Tenchi was born and that can also cause memory loss. This is taking place right after the 13th episode in the OVA  
  
  
  
Ryoko's Memory-Chapter 1 [Before the Attack]  
  
It had started out a normal day for Katsuhito; he awoke at the break of dawn long before the others, he had a cup of tea and a small breakfast, and he regretfully thought of his past before he'd left Jurai. He could still remember the two weeks before Ryoko attacked Jurai clearly.  
  
Yosho had had another argument with his father this morning; he just couldn't stand the prejudice the Juraian nobles held towards him, there was no way he could become the next Emperor at this rate. To make things worse he had finally admitted to his father that he had no intentions of marrying Ayeka, he just couldn't find it in himself to love her in that way; his father, of course, had been outraged.  
  
The Emperor had arranged the marriage to protect both his children from greedy nobles who wanted to merge with the royal family, when Yosho told him that he didn't want to go through with it the protection he'd been able to provide had crumbled. Though the nobles wouldn't know of Yosho's intentions anytime soon, Azusa knew that it was only a matter of time before suitors began to line up to see Ayeka and Yosho, and soon Sasami too. Feeling helpless to defend his family from what he felt was an unacceptable situation Azusa had succumbed to his rage and taken it out on Yosho.  
  
As he thought on it, Yosho realized that his father had had only good intentions in arranging his marriage; he probably couldn't understand why he had a problem with it either since he'd married Misaki, who he'd grown up with and had thought of as a sister. He just didn't know what he could do with his life, he couldn't very well take on a normal job as a member of royalty, but he couldn't see himself in a position of power either. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed an unfamiliar person in the hallway when no unauthorized people were allowed here. He tensed as he came to a ready stance and addressed the person.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you here?"  
  
The person turned around and he was surprised to see that the unknown person was a beautiful woman, more beautiful then he'd ever seen before. She had the most striking golden eyes and a brilliant shock of cyan hair. And her figure. well, lets just say that he almost had a nosebleed.  
  
"Oh! Hi, my name's Ryoko and I'm afraid I got separated from my tour group. Can you help me?"  
  
He knew it was next to impossible for someone to have gotten lost and end up this far inside a restricted area, but what harm could such a beautiful woman do? The least he could do was be a gentleman and escort her to an authorized area.  
  
"Sure, follow me, I'll take you to an authorized area."  
  
Yosho had escorted Ryoko to a public garden and their whirlwind courtship had ensued from there. Only a week after having met her, Yosho couldn't imagine his life without her; he knew he was deeply in love. It had been difficult hiding his relationship from his family, but he had managed. He knew there was something odd about Ryoko though, they'd almost been caught in his bedroom when his father had burst in unexpected; he thought they'd been caught 'red handed', but when he turned to where Ryoko had been she was nowhere to be found.  
  
It was another week later that he learned what was so odd about Ryoko. In the middle of one of their lovemaking sessions she had suddenly stiffened while her eyes turned a terrible glowing green. He was sure the only reason he hadn't died was her feelings for him providing some minute control beyond her master.  
  
Before leaving to take off after Ryoko and try to free her of control he had made a message for Ayeka. He really had intended to return so he could explain his feelings, but he couldn't tell her through a message like that. When he'd finally caught up to Ryoko he figured out the only way to free her was to take away her gems. It had hurt so much when he'd had to entomb her that he stayed on Earth to watch over her and wait for her.  
  
Katsuhito finally came out of his thoughts and back to reality. It was obvious Ryoko hadn't remembered him or their time on Jurai; it had hurt a great deal the day Tenchi released her, she had only paid attention to Tenchi and barely acknowledged him. Even though he didn't consider himself a hentai like Nobuyuki he hadn't been able to resist the opportunity to 'reacquaint' himself with Ryoko the day Ryo-ohki was born. In truth he had hopped the familiar sensation might help bring back her memory of their time on Jurai. With the way she threw herself at him he was surprised his grandson hadn't already chosen her, but he was sure he would eventually succumb to her charms; he hadn't been able to resist them on Jurai after all. Katsuhito resigned himself to seeing the first woman he had ever truly loved marry his grandson while his sister was put through even more heartbreak.  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first real story; I hope it turned out better than my first two posts. I'll be continuing this, especially if I get a couple good reviews. I know many Ryoko fans don't like it when she's paired up with Yosho, but you've seen how much their opinion affects me; well, ok, maybe I do care a little bit. I'm not really sure if I will develop romance between Yosho and Ryoko, but I'm almost positive I will develop some between Tenchi and Ayeka; though I might be convinced to leave that out of this story, I'm honestly not sure what could happen next in this story quite yet. 


End file.
